


What might have been

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We'll never know..</p>
            </blockquote>





	What might have been

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I'm new to the MASH LJ comms, but I've been playing in the Star Trek fandom, and am making my way out to the big old world. I have some stories on fanfiction.net. The song in italics is What might have been by Little Texas. I waffled on what pairing to make this, and left it vague on purpose, for the most part. A quick piece of work. Please R & R!

_Sure I think about you now and then  
but it's been a long, long time_

That’s a lie. I think about you all the time. Every night, while I’m trying, pretending to sleep.

 _I've got a good life now, I've moved on_

I’m an accomplished doctor. I’ve had a successful career, and I have a great family. It looks like life has been good.

 _So when you cross my mind_

Only every other second, it seems sometimes.

 _I try not to think about what might have been  
'cause that was then and we have taken different roads_

Now that’s a truth. I’m here, stuck in my “perfect” world, and you are...wherever you are. I don’t even know where you are.

 _We can't go back again there's no use giving in_

The only way we could be together is to be in Korea. Even if we went there now, it wouldn’t be the same. Too much has changed.

 _And there's no way to know  
What might have been  
We could sit and talk about this all night long  
And wonder why we didn't last_

I remember when we got together in the states, after the war was over. It was too awkward. We both had our separate lives, and while the attraction was still there, it was different somehow.

 _Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know  
But we'll have to leave them in the past._

They were the best days. Meeting in tents, supply rooms, Tokyo, Seoul, discreetly, not-so-discreetly, nothing but unbridled passion, two people meeting, becoming one. But now it’s over, and we can never get that back.

 _I try not to think about what might have been  
'cause that was then and we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been  
That same old look in your eyes_

So many colors of eyes-ice blue, deep blue, hazel-and the look is the same. Longing, passion, commitment, and maybe-love?

 _it's a beautiful night  
I'm so tempted to stay_

Could it be like it was before? We can do it. It’ll be just like old times. Nothing has changed, has it?

 _But too much time has gone by  
We should just say good-bye  
and turn and walk away_

We pull away from each other, lovers once again. But never again. It’s too intense, risky, forbidden, perfect.

 _I try not to think about what might have been  
'cause that was then and we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been  
No, we'll never know  
what might have been_


End file.
